


The World a Canvas

by aseies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: "Nico saw many people in color. He wasn’t sure if there was something wrong with him, or if everyone saw things the way he did, and were too afraid to admit it. Everyone wanted to have a soul mate — a One. But if he saw more than one person in color, did that mean he had more than one soul mate?"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	The World a Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Can I request a Jasico Drabble based on the black and white au? [the one where everything is colourless until you meet your soulmate and then when your soulmate dies everything goes back to being colourless.]"
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr in 2015.

Nico saw many people in color. He wasn’t sure if there was something wrong with him, or if everyone saw things the way he did, and were too afraid to admit it. Everyone wanted to have a soul mate — a One. But if he saw more than one person in color, did that mean he had more than one soul mate? Certainly not, you couldn’t love more than one person at a time!

And yet.

Bianca was always in color for him. Whenever she was around she lit up the room with rustic oranges and reds. When she laughed it was an almost blinding shade of yellow. It never failed to make Nico smile. Their mama Maria would sing blues into the sky and wrap him in warm blankets of purple as she kissed his forehead goodnight.

Percy, too, had been in color. Greens and blues lit any room he was in like he was a walking aquarium. Nico had gotten really excited about it — but, in the end, he was only black and white for Percy. Those colors, eventually, faded. When he was a bit older, his friend Mitchell was in color, sometimes. Pinks and greens and all sorts of saturated colors but only when they were particularly enjoying themselves. When they were relaxing, cool pastels would fill the room.

Everyone said that Nico would know when he found The One. But was it really that cut and dry? It seemed like everyone who was important to him was a soul mate, according to the Colors. 

Maybe he didn’t have a soul mate. 

_There had to be people like that, right?_ Nico thought, finishing up his daily dose of caffeine for the day. He set his empty cup aside and stared blankly at his math textbook. _Some people just didn’t have soul mates. Maybe people like that didn’t experience Color the same way everyone else did. Would that be okay?_

…. _Yeah_ , he thought. _It’d be okay_.

Nico was just about to bring his pencil down in his notebook when a new Styrofoam cup was placed in front of his textbook. It was white and green and brown and _wow_ that blonde boy attached to it was in _Color._ Yellows and blues and pink skin, and even the chairs and doors were turning colors Nico had never seen before. Nico tried not to stare, but it was pretty hard.

“Hello,” the boy said with a shy smile, sliding into the booth across Nico. “My name’s Jason Grace. You are…” his smile faltered as he swallowed. “You are _amazingly_ in color for me. So I was thinking we could talk maybe?”

Nico nodded, his throat dry.

"So, uh,” Jason said awkwardly. “What’s your name?”

“Oh! Nico,” he said, hastily offering his hand. “Nico di Angelo.”


End file.
